Conventional watercraft produce sound effects by internal combustion engines or battery operated electric motors to provide propulsion. However, other watercraft, such as sail boats, do not produce such sound effects, which often are of assistance in alerting swimmers and aquatic animals to the presence of moving watercraft.
In addition, it often is desirable to provide some indication of the directions in which watercraft are moving. This can provide a further alert to swimmers seeking to avoid contact with the watercraft.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide sound effects, which can alerting swimmers and aquatic animals to the presence of moving watercraft.
Another object of the invention is to provide sound effects without the need for complex mechanical equipment.
A still other object is to provide sound effect to signal the motion of relatively soundless watercraft, such as sailboats.
A further object of the invention is to provide the generation of a stream of bubbles indicating the direction of motion of moving watercraft.
A still further object is achieve sound effects and bubble generation in a relatively inexpensive fashion by apparatus which is simple to operate.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a novel accessory for the underwater generation of noise and the production of bubbles.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide watercraft propulsion that is accompanied by jet sound and the production of bubbles that indicate the direction of forward and turning movements.
Still another object of the invention is to provide watercraft with sound generating and bubble producing equipment which is relatively simple in both operation and construction.
It also is an object of the invention to provide a water jet infused with air bubbles as a directional indicator.